The present invention is directed to speech recognition, and more specifically to providing user specific adaptive voice feedback in a multi-level speech recognition driven system.
As is well known to one of ordinary skill in the art, speech recognition is a field in computer science that deals with designing computer systems that can recognize spoken words. A number of speech recognition systems are currently available (e.g., products are offered by IBM, Dragon Systems, Lernout & Hauspie and Philips). Traditionally, speech recognition systems have only been used in a few specialized situations due to their cost and limited functionality. For example, such systems have been implemented when a user was unable to use a keyboard to enter data because the user's hands were disabled. Instead of typing commands, the user spoke into a microphone. However, as the cost of these systems has continued to decrease and the performance of these systems has continued to increase, speech recognition systems are being used in a wider variety of applications (as an alternative to keyboards or other user interfaces). For example, speech actuated control systems have been implemented in motor vehicles to control various accessories within the motor vehicles.
A typical speech recognition system, that is implemented in a motor vehicle, includes voice processing circuitry and memory for storing data representing command words (that are employed to control various vehicle accessories). In a typical system, a microprocessor is utilized to compare the user provided data (i.e., voice input) to stored speech models to determine if a word match has occurred and provide a corresponding control output signal in such an event. The microprocessor has also normally controlled a plurality of motor vehicle accessories, e.g., a cellular telephone and a radio. Such systems have advantageously allowed a driver of the motor vehicle to maintain vigilance while driving the vehicle.
Some speech recognition systems also recognize (by utilizing voice recognition technology) a specific user. However, most current speech recognition systems require a user to learn unique wording and dialogs for successful operation of the system. Many of these systems have very long voice dialog prompts to direct a user such that the dialog can progress. Further, the help function of most of these systems has required the user to request assistance via a voice command, such as “Help” or “What can I say?” at which point the user is then provided with an available word or dialog option. These systems have typically been inflexible and not readily adaptable as the ability of the user of the system changed.
As such, a speech recognition system that adapts to a specific user by providing assistance automatically and only as needed is desirable.